Pokémon: Touko White and the Destruction of the Ice Queen's Kyurem
by PixieDustRed
Summary: Touko is traveling with her childhood friends, Cheren and Bianca, her devoted brother, Touya, and her lovable partner Pokémon, Zorua. They arrive to a popular village called Sakura City, where a beautiful, yet vain and haughty queen rules over. The queen grudgingly finds the disheartened trainer as her worthy rival for beauty and fairness... (Full Summary in the fanfic)
1. Prologue: A Winter Night

**Pokémon: Touko White and the Destruction of the Ice Queen's Kyurem**

**by: PixieDustRed**

**Summary: Touko is traveling with her childhood friends, Cheren and Bianca, her devoted brother, Touya, and her lovable partner Pokémon, Zorua. They arrive to a popular village called Sakura City, where a beautiful, yet vain and haughty queen rules over. The queen grudgingly finds the disheartened trainer as her worthy rival for beauty and fairness, even if her new contender was a simple commoner. As any jealous royalty would, she devised a plan against the heroine, leading them to their own destiny. Will Touko White meet her downfall or will her damaged heart for her lost love end her happiness forever?**

**Claimer: OCs & Sakura City, etc. **© **PDR**

**Disclaimer: Pokémon & The Story Plot of Snow White (and the Huntsman) **© **Disney and others!**

* * *

><p>Pokémon: Touko White and the Destruction of the Ice Queen's Kyurem<br>by: PixieDustRed

Prologue: One Winter Night

Footsteps caused the wooden steps to creak. They belonged to none other than the regal noblewoman of Sakura City, Queen Diane when she strolled down the staircase of her castle in the middle of the moonlit night. She wore a sleeveless, lilac nightgown and a transparent robe as she gracefully walked through the hollow hallways, bare foot and with her long midnight blue hair cascaded down her back, touching the floor. She was a queen of incomparable beauty, well-known to cause ALMOST any man to instantly fall in love with her instantly! She had a line of famous and attractive young men, wanting to marry a fascinating woman such as her. She was well aware and proud of her power to manipulate both men and women to get what she wanted. You may even call her a spoiled and mischievous drama queen or the unscrupulous queen of drama. She knew that no other girl or woman could ever be compared or cross beyond her beauty. Or at least, that was what she assumed.

Diane had snuck out of her bedroom and away from her imperial guards. Along the way, her fuchsia, cat-shaped eyes met their own reflection on an old, yet artistic painting. There stood a beautiful woman, one of her ancestors, in a white golden Victorian dress and her wavy indigo hair rained over her bare shoulders. What captivated whoever's attention on the painted portrait was her alluring smile. If only the people truly knew the nature behind her gentle façade. Ironically, not only did Diane inherited the noblewoman's looks, but also her crude personality. With a small grin at the lovely portrait, she continued her midnight stroll towards her destination.

She arrived at the royal library, also her private studies; when she made her way to the balcony, she stared outside the castle walls and at the celestial constellations. It remained a mystery why her heart constricted when she watches the shiny stars shot past one another. Maybe it's because when she was a little girl, she used to watch the starry show with her...

_"Shut up! Just shut up for once!"_

The young queen desperately clutched her spinning head before she could allow herself to go into a frantic anxiety. She swore to herself that she would bury her childhood memories with that _stranger_ to the grave. Everything she sees in her own kingdom always reminds her of that person as if her ghostly presence remains in the palace! After trying to calm herself down for a few minutes and her suffocated expression distorted into a wicked personality with a hatred gleam in her magenta eyes, Diane rushed to a bookshelf and selected a book from it. Suddenly, the large bookshelf made a rumbling noise and revealed a secret passageway: to the deepest and darkest dungeon in the entire castle.

The cell was dark, dusty, and cold, but it didn't bother her, for she was very used to the intense coldness of that secret room. She entered and closed the door behind her. She walked towards a looming, dark figure who was standing a few feet away from her, hidden in the comforting darkness. The large figure stalked a few steps towards her and every step that thing took, the ground became covered with sheer ice and it created a snowy blizzard. Diane felt the snowy wind slashing at her face and her nightgown flew around her like the ripples of a silver lake.

"Pokémon of Ice and Dragon who has lived for the past few centuries. I summon thee; let me see hear thy monstrous voice!"

Her voice and arms rose in the air as she spoke. A murderous growl was heard from the mysterious Pokémon. Diane's lust for power flowed through her veins. As she sensed her uncontrollable hunger, she hung her head back to gaze at the winter vortex, swarming around her entire body. Her devilish cackle rumbled from her throat.

"First of all, I want my 'glorious' city completely covered with sheer snow and ice. I prefer to live an environment as freezing as my heart."

The upcoming spring was the perfect and happy season for the citizens in her kingdom and large local town, Sakura City, to celebrate their national holiday. Diane scowled at the thought of that damnable yearly anniversary. She loathed everything what her own city had to represent for: when the century-old Sakura Tree blooms its lovely, pink cherry blossoms. She hated the yearly festivals, the carnivals, the smiling faces of her fellow and loyal subjects. It never matched her true nature, even if her noble reputation spoke otherwise. She found true pleasure in witnessing broken souls in their saddest moments in their lives. However the sole reason of her egotistical wish was the graceful and flowery atmosphere representing the ghost of her rage and hatred, her late...

"**Your wish is my command, my queen**," the Pokémon finally responded to her with telepathy.

"I want to see the disappointed look on my loyal subjects' face when they see the first snowflake to drop at early spring, the day the cherry blossoms bloom for the first time."

"**As you wish, my queen**," the carnivore Pokémon's deep voice boomed.

She turned her bare heel and marched back to her bedroom quarters, but stopped at her tracks. She nearly forgotten her other motive why she came down to the dark cellar. The wicked queen asked the same question to Kyurem.

"Kyurem, Kyurem, my most valuable Pokémon of all. Who is the fairest? If it's another, she shall soon meet her downfall!"

Kyurem, as always answered back, "**You are the fairest, my queen**."

The wicked queen smiled in satisfaction. It brought her immense joy to hear and know that she and only she is the most beautiful woman in the region, no the entire world, but somehow she felt that only healed a tiny crack on her troubled soul. She walked up the fifth staircase and made to her way to the shortcut which leads to her master bedroom. The silky attire slipped off her bare shoulders and fell on the red carpet embroidered with golden design stitches. She crawled into her comfy mattress, her tired magenta orbs stared off into open space and carried on with another sleepless night. She never had a peaceful slumber since that crucial night as if a certain guilty feeling devoured her from the inside. A bad habit she grew to live with after committing her sinful deed.

A sixteen year-old Pokémon trainer, traveled with her mischievous Zorua, her two best friends and her mature twin brother, who was born twenty seconds after her. The group of five were on their way to the next town/city to explore and cool off for a while. They exhaustively continued towards their destination as the scorching sun burn on their pale skin like a magnifying glass over a piece of paper to create fire.

They hung their sweaty heads and sagged their arms, almost dragging them close to the dirt. The young trainers and the dark fox Pokémon's dry throats quenched with thirst, but unfortunately a certain flighty, blonde-haired girl named Bianca sipped till the last drop of the refreshing liquid from their leather canteen. Speaking of whom, she sighed loudly, breaking the silence between the tired and sweaty heroes.

"How long have we traveled since our last visit to civilization? Oh wait, I know the answer... IT'S BEEN 11 DAYS," she bursts out with a shrill scream at the light blue sky, frightening her fellow companions.

'_That screech could have waken_ _up a flock of Pidove a few miles away from here_,' the teenage heroine thought to herself as she removed her pink and white cap to brush away the sweaty droplets on her pale complexion, her wavy chocolate hair bounced freely over her back. Her brother, Touya walked beside her chuckled at his blonde-headed friend. The raven-haired youth huffed in annoyance, but nonetheless, ignored her complaining.

"There should be a city within a few miles. Hmmm, I could see houses and a castle or maybe it's just a mirage," the brother pointed out to the direction where his tired, brown gaze found the nearby city.

"We finally arrive at Sakura City," the smart-looking teen boy spoke, looking relieved to see civilization.

"Yeah, you're right, Cheren! Isn't this great, Touko," Bianca clung onto the brunette-headed Pokémon trainer's arm.

"Heh, Yeah Bianca."

Touko meekly laughed it out, forcing out a smile. Cheren and Bianca sighed silently to themselves and Zorua nudged its mistress' leg with its furry muzzle, trying to console her. Touya, her overly protective younger brother only furrowed his thin eyebrows in suspecting concern. Touko has never gotten over the incident six years ago when someone very dear to her broke her heart and disappeared out of her life, someone she truly loved when she first traveled around the whole Unova Region. She searched for him for nearly three years after competing the Pokémon League and earning the title as the Pokémon Champion.

She retired and passed on her duties to Iris, the girl who helped her find Bianca's stolen Pokémon. Two years later, she heard news that a rookie from Aspertia City named Rosa beat the dragon-type trainer and claimed her new rights. She also heard from Rosa fought against Ghetsis, the leader of the disbanded evil organization, Team Plasma, much to her astonishment. She also heard that the new champion occasionally encountered with a certain tea green-haired teen. Without any hesitation, the first heroine returned to her homeland to find Rosa and ask for the young man's whereabouts.

Unfortunately, Rosa informed her that she met up with him a few times, but he disappeared without a trace. Eventually, Touko gave up on the idea on searching for her first love and convinced her best friends, including her brother to travel with her for good old time's sake, but of course that was just an excuse to find comfort by hanging out with people who deeply cared about her. All she had from him was their beautiful memories together and her darling companion, Zorua.

Every time, she looks at her dark fox-type Pokémon given as a gift to her, she always remembered his sweet, innocent face. Touko picked it up in her arms, her face snuggling into its soft fur. Zorua purred in response to its mistress' affections.

"Touko... c'mon let's go," Bianca grabbed her friend by the arm and dashed down the sandy road to Sakura City along with the surprised brunette-haired trainer and her Pokémon companion. The two male travelers glanced at one another, shrugged in unison and followed behind them. They had no idea what Fate has in stored for the teenage heroes, especially for Touko and her lost love. There would be heartbreaks, emotional trials, and dishonorable revenge, but in the end, all will be worth the price. True Love never dies, it only becomes stronger.

* * *

><p><strong>Just to let you guys know, this fanfiction is a bit of a musical.<strong>


	2. Chapter One: Sakura City

**Pokémon: Touko White and the Destruction of the Ice Queen's Kyurem**

**by: PixieDustRed**

**Summary: Touko is traveling with her childhood friends, Cheren and Bianca, her devoted brother, Touya, and her lovable partner Pokémon, Zorua. They arrive to a popular village called Sakura City, where a beautiful, yet vain and haughty queen rules over. The queen grudgingly finds the disheartened trainer as her worthy rival for beauty and fairness, even if her new contender was a simple commoner. As any jealous royalty would, she devised a plan against the heroine, leading them to their own destiny. Will Touko White meet her downfall or will her damaged heart for her lost love end her happiness forever?**

**Claimer: OCs & Sakura City, etc. © PDR**

**Disclaimer: Pokémon & The Story Plot of Snow White (and the Huntsman) © Disney and others!**  
><strong>Nor the song 'I'm Alive!' performed by Becca!<strong>

* * *

><p>Pokémon: Touko White and the Destruction of the Ice Queen's Kyurem<br>by: PixieDustRed

Chapter One: Sakura City

Touko and the gang explored nearly the entire city, awestruck by its flourishing glory and beauty. There were so many people and Pokémon living in the city, and so many interesting stores and popular restaurants. They appear to be busy for a special celebration. Touko and the others wanted to check of them ALL out. Bianca pranced around the sidewalks, tasting different types of delectable samples of sugary pastries from a sample-seller at a cake shop, much to Cheren's embarrassment and Touya's amusement.

Bianca found a small musical band, performing for and earned money from the bystanders. She smirked and dragged Touko once again towards them. She came up and whispered in the guitar player's ear, who nodded in agreement and signaled his group to play a different tune. Bianca grabbed a microphone from him, her voice rang loudly in public. The audience covered their screaming ears in pain, including the brunette trainer and her Pokémon companion.

"I dedicate this song for my best friend, Touko White. You gotta keep moving forward! Hit it!"

* * *

><p><strong>'I'M ALIVE!' by BECCA<strong>

**Nothing I say comes out right,**

_**I can't love without a fight, **_  
><em><strong>No one ever knows my name, <strong>_

Touko slapped her hand over her red face when she immediately recognized the familiar song. She wanted to die of embarrassment when she listened to her energetic best friend's singing. Both citizens and tourists placed their attention on the live performance.

_**When I pray for sun, it rains.**_

_**I'm so sick of wasting time, **_  
><em><strong>But nothings moving in my mind, <strong>_  
><em><strong>Inspiration can't be found, <strong>_  
><em><strong>I get up and fall but,<strong>_

_**I'm Alive, I'm Alive, oh yeah**_

_**Between the good and bad is where you'll find me, **_  
><em><strong>Reaching for heaven.<strong>_  
><em><strong>I will fight, and I'll sleep when I die, <strong>_  
><em><strong>I'll live my life, I'm Alive! <strong>_

_**Every lover breaks my heart,**_  
><em><strong>And I know it from the start,<strong>_

_**Still I end up in a mess, **_  
><em><strong>Every time I second guess.<strong>_

At her next verse, she skipped her way towards the flustered raven-haired teen. Touya stood with his jaw agape as Bianca serenaded to Cheren. She flirtatiously winked at him before facing towards Touko.

_**All my friends just run away,**_

_**When I'm having a bad day, **_  
><em><strong>I would rather stay in bed, but I know there's a reason.<strong>_

Bianca jumped on the marble platform of a water-rushing fountain, surprising both the audience and the street performers. She twirled and danced wildly, causing the children to copy her moves. The brunette-haired Pokémon trainer realized more people came to watch her play on stage, even her twin brother went along with the rhythmic beat.

_**I'm Alive, I'm Alive, oh yeah**_

_**Between the good and bad is where you'll find me, **_  
><em><strong>Reaching for heaven.<strong>_  
><em><strong>I will fight, and I'll sleep when I die, <strong>_  
><em><strong>I'll live my life, I'm Alive! <strong>_

_**When I'm bored to death at home,**_

_**When he won't pick up the phone, **_  
><em><strong>When I'm stuck in second place, <strong>_  
><em><strong>Those regrets I can't erase.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Only I can change the end, <strong>_  
><em><strong>Of the movie in my head, <strong>_  
><em><strong>There's no time for misery, <strong>_  
><em><strong>I wont feel sorry for me.<strong>_

_**I'm Alive, I'm Alive, oh yeah**_

_**Between the good and bad is where you'll find me, **_  
><em><strong>Reaching for heaven.<strong>_  
><em><strong>I will fight, and I'll sleep when I die, <strong>_  
><em><strong>I'll live my life, ohhhh! <strong>_

_**"All together guys; you know the lyrics now!"**_

_**CHORUS (Everybody):**_

_**I'm Alive, I'm Alive, oh yeah**_

_**Between the good and bad is where you'll find me, **_  
><em><strong>Reaching for heaven.<strong>_  
><em><strong>I will fight, and I'll sleep when I die, <strong>_  
><em><strong>I'll live my life, <strong>_  
><em><strong>I'll live my life, <strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm Alive!<strong>_

* * *

><p>The crowd went nuts after Bianca's killing performance and immediately paid money to the guitar-playing man and his band. He grinned at the blonde-haired trainer, then signaled his group to sing at a different location; she jumped into Touko's arms without any warning. "So, how was I? I did pretty good, am I right? Or are you upset with me for public humiliation," she nervously smiled when she took one look at her childhood friend's red, irritated face.<p>

"Bianca… thanks."

Touko realized that Bianca only did it to cheer her up. She and the others must have felt guilty for not spoken any comforting words these past years. To the caramel-haired girl, just being around them filled in the small void on her heart. Bianca was taken aback, but her bubbly expression returned.

"Geez, Bianca! You're so... you'll never change, will ya?

"Don't deny that you enjoyed the show, Cheren," Bianca giggled at his blushing reaction.

"That was pretty amazing! But we should really get going!"

"Yeah, Less talking, more sight-seeing!"

Touko stayed behind the group, who kept moving forward. A bittersweet smile curved upon her lips at her friends. She will always feel grateful for having such amazing people she could rely on for the rest of her life.

* * *

><p>"I've never seen so many people in one small city! Do you think there's some sort of special holiday or something," Touya, Touko's younger twin brother moved his excited gaze from thing to another.<p>

"I suppose so. Your mind seems to have been occupied since these past six years. You and your sister have already challenged the Pokémon League, and as my hypothesis being correct: Touko won. Yet, you don't spend much time on your training and battles like you used to for the next league. Tell me, are you seeing someone," Cheren arched an eyebrow in suspicion.

"W-what do you mean, Cheren?!"

"It's Elesa, the Electric-type gym leader from Nimbasa City, am I right?"

"H-how would you know that?! You're too focused on Bianca to notice her. Yeah, don't think that I haven't noticed the way you consistently stare at her, smiling at her performance from earlier, and how you're always complaining about her behavior! Don't you dare walk away from me, you contact-wearing geek! I'm still talking here!" Touya pointed out, blushing deep red.

While her friends focused on their own interests somewhere else, Touko's cerulean sapphires observed a large and beautiful castle, far from her and Zorua's position. The dazed Pokémon trainer paid no attention that she was blocking the path until someone who carried a handful of flowers, accidently bumped into her. The flowers scattered all over the concrete path, and Touko immediately helped the unidentified woman with her friends, gathered up the flowers to make up for what she did.

"I'm so sorry for causing you trouble, ma'am," Touko apologized to the young woman.

"No need to worry there; I'm perfectly fine, dearest," the woman smiled sweetly as if she bear no grudge against her, much to the young girl's relief.

"I still feel pretty bad about it, Mrs..."

"Please call me Azalea. I told you I'm alright, so don't feel bad. As you can tell by the different types of flowers a poor clumsy ole gal like me carried in my own two arms, I run my own little shop as a florist just around the corner," she giggled.

"My name is Touko and I was just arrived here with my friends, Cheren and Bianca, and my partner, Zorua. Touya's my younger twin brother," Touko introduces them to Azalea whom everyone waves back to her.

"Excuse me, Azalea, but could you tell us a bit about this BEAUTIFUL city," Bianca got in between Azalea and Touko, surprising them both. Azalea smiled, as if she was very excited to tell the information she knew to the teenagers.

"This city is very famous for the blooming cherry blossoms that will eventually come this year in just a few days! This happens every single year with the Sakura Tree which it's right in the center of the village square. That is why everyone, citizens and tourists here are very looking forward to it! There's also going to be a Sakura Carnival tonight for the citizens and tourists! I would go see the Sakura Tree to see the cherry blossoms since I was a little girl with my parents," Azalea began to lead the traveling group of teens to her little flower shop.

"Yes, I have read the facts about your national holiday in my guidebook," Cheren informed.

"And what about the large castle over there," Touko pointed at the regal-looking palace, Azalea's amber gaze followed Touko's finger, "That's the Sakura Castle, where the Queen Diane lives, the most beautiful queen I had ever seen! Almost any men would fall for her at first sight; She will be giving an important speech before the opening of the festival!"

Touko was sure amazed to hear that there was actually a queen in this city. She had always thought that queens or these kinds of things existed in enchanting fairytales! A seven or eight-year old girl comes out of the shop and rushes to Azalea's side. She looks identical to her young mother who had her braided hazelnut hair instead the little girl's orange locks. The daughter has her naturally curly hair tied up in high pig-tails with artificial white wildflowers on them as mini hair-ties and innocent, emerald eyes.

The little girl stared at Touko and friends for a few seconds before hiding behind her mother, clutching on her light pink sweater, who wore a long matching colored skirt. She took another small peek at them, "Who are those people, mommy?"

"Honey, this is Touko, Cheren, Touya, and Bianca. I just met them a few minutes ago and they are Pokémon trainers," Azalea introduced them to her surprised, yet excited daughter and pushed her lightly to greet them.

Touko kneeled down on the concrete ground in front of the little girl and beamed at her, "Hey there, what's your name?"

"I'm Magnolia, but my mom and friends call me Maggie."

The orange-haired girl shyly replied and smiled a bit. Her timid exterior relaxed a bit, Touko feel a bit proud of herself to make her smile. She reminded Touko so much like her when she was small, almost around her age. She remembered when strangers came to her house, she would hide behind her mother. Her mother would scold her to say a simple hello, which she struggled at first then when she talks to them. They ended up having a nice conservation and since then she no longer hides behind her mother and began talking to people without any hesitations.

Touko returned Maggie's adorable smile. Azalea sighed in relief, clearly happy to see her child interacting with other people.

"Hey Maggie, do you like Pokémon," Touko asked. Maggie nodded eagerly, then Touko sent out a cue to her Zorua to play nice with the little girl for a while. Zorua immediately jumped into Maggie's small arms. She giggled when the dark fox-like Pokémon licks her in the face. The girl appeared to be enjoying its soggy affections.

Zorua jumped out of the little girl's embrace and challenged her to chase it. As if she understood its silent message, she looked up at her mother with pleading eyes. Azalea nodded. Maggie beamed at her compassionate mother and chased after Zorua, having a good time of her young life!

"Touko, can I ask you a favor," Azalea's sweet expression turned a bit stern.

"Sure! Go on ahead!," the hyper Bianca agreed in Touko's stead.

"Can you take Maggie to the carnival? My husband and I are going to be very busy with our flower shop and we won't have time to get ready to take her to the carnival, but she really wanted to go and she always gets excited for it every year. So please, can you?"

"Of course we can take her there; we were going to check that out anyways. Thank you for the information about your hometown," Cheren accepted the request along with the others.

"Oh, no thank you for hearing out my request," said Azalea, looking quite relieved. Maggie came back with Zorua in her arms after being done playing.

"Maggie, dear. Your father and I will be busy with the customers, so Touko and her friends agreed on taking you to the festival."

"Yay! It means that I can go to the carnival and have more time with Zorua!"

The little girl cavorted and Zorua barked with excitement. The two had already shared a close bond now.

"We better get going to see more of the city. Hey, Maggie, do you want to get some ice cream," Touko offered. The little girl happily accepted and skipped along with the gang after saying their farewells to Azalea and headed off to the grand opening of the carnival.


End file.
